embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Marshall Sigurd of the Aesir
Lord Marshall Sigurd “The Invincible” of the Aesir Age: 401 rejuved to 25, deceased. Martial: 17+12(14)=29(31) (+46 or +55 martial bonus)- Lord Marshall Sigurd is a skilled general, able to lead both his Knights and other forces to victory against superior foes. Intrigue: 17+3=20- Lord Marshall Sigurd has a level of natural talent for intrigue which has has honed in his time as a leader. Administration: 16+8=24- Lord Marshall Sigurd is a highly skilled administrator that has overseen the transformation of Asgard from a classic Knight-World to a level of education and technology that few Imperial worlds could match. Learning: 16+1=17- Lord Marshall Sigurd is well read on topics relating to war and administration, though he has not broadened his reading further. Piety: 16+4=20- Lord Marshall Sigurd has a steady faith in the Emperor that has been strengthened by the revelations of Saint Lin. Diplomacy: 23+6=29- Lord Marshall Sigurd is incredibly charismatic, which has been crucial in his parts in both ending the ancient enmity between the Aesir and Vanir and in uniting the normally divided Aesir to a level not see outside of legends. Combat: 29+15(19)=44(48) (+795 combat bonus, +965 in a Titan, +1,215 in Garm)- Lord Marshall Sigurd is a prodigy of combat, who has spent his entire life honing his talents. This has resulted one of the greatest Knight-Titan pilots you have ever heard of, being able to cut a bloody swath though entire units of Knight equivalents with ease and take down normal Titans with little damage. From what you have seen the only way in which normal troops could bring him down is by forcing him to fight for long enough that his Knights internal medical systems can not keep him awake. Blood of the Aesir ( +1M, +2C) – Sigurd is a Lord of the Aesir, one of the oldest of the Knight Houses, whose history stretches back into the beginning of the Dark Age of Technology. Questoris Familia (+1M, +1D, +1C, can potentially pilot Knight Titans) – Sigurd is a member of the Questoris Famila, the nobles, and as such has the potential to pilot Knight-Titans and is a member of one of the greatest and most powerful noble groups in the Imperium. Einherjer (+1M, +1C, can pilot Knight Titans) – Sigurd is a Einherjer, as the Aesir name those men who can pilot Knight Titans. Lord of Knights (+2M, +4C, additional +2M when commanding Knight-Titans and +4C when in Knight-Titan +80 to combat rolls when in Knight-Titan, +10 morale for people under his direct command when he is in Knight-Titan) – Sigurd is counted among the greatest Knight-Pilots that were alive at the fall of the Imperium. He is nearly unstoppable in a Knight and deadly outside of one. Tempered Pride (+2M,+1I, +2A, +1P, +1D, +1C, +5 morale for units under his command) – Lord Marshal Sigurd has never let his pride rule him, a trait which has allowed him to avoid many mistakes in his time. He is aware of his limits and does not act beyond them unless necessary and never chooses to fight purely because of his pride. Lord Marshall of the Aesir (+2M, +2A, +1 to all other stats, +10 morale for people under his command)- Sigurd is the Lord Marshal of the Aesir, with all the authority and responsibility that come with the title. “The Invincible” (+2P, +1D, +5C, suffers one third damage in combat, any damage below 2% of max health is ignored, +20 morale to troops under his direct command) - Lord Marshal Sigurd has preformed many heroic feats over the years, from single-handedly slaying the Bane-Lord Titan Fafnir to holding the passage of Golgotha for three days without reinforcements. In all of this time he has never suffered serious enough damage that he has had to withdraw from the battlefield, earning him the title Sigurd “The Invincible" of Asgard. Garm (+10 to combat rolls for every combat over 30, -10 to combat rolls for every combat under 30, cause double damage against superheavies, +5 morale to troops under his direct command) – Lord Marshal Sigurd strides to war in the ancient Knight-Errant “Garm”, a Knight which only the greatest warriors can use. First General of the Imperial Trust Guard (+3M, +1I, +2A, +2D, +10 morale for any Imperial Trust Guard Force under his overall command)- As the founding general of the Imperial Trust Guard Lord-Marshal Sigurd has developed his skills in command, administration and diplomacy significantly. You suspect that turning a group of soldiers from every world in the Imperial Trust into a unified fighting force was a major challenge, and that if Lord Marshal Sigurd was expected to govern Asgard he would not have had the free time to achieve this. Administrator (+2A)- Lord Marshal Siguard has developed into a highly skilled administrator as a result of modernizing Asgard, with all the issues involved in that. Sigurd was born the son of Sigmund, Head of the Royal House Borr and Marshal of the Gauts, the seventh house of the Aesir. Marshal Sigmund was mighty Knight and the pilot of the great Garm and was one of the greatest Knights among the Aesir until his death. As the son of a hero Sigurd was expected to be one of the greatest Knights of his generation, an expectation that he easily fulfilled. From a young age Sigurd proved to have a natural talent for combat and by the age of sixteen was capable of defeating experienced warriors thrice his age. At the age of sixteen Sigurd proved himself worthy of being a Knight when the Knight Borr's Fury accepted him as its pilot. Over the following two decades Sigurd proved to be even more gifted in a Knight then outside and was soon counted to be one of the greatest Knights of House Borr despite his young age. At the age of thirty six Sigurd decided that he was prove himself and formally cast himself out of House Borr to become a Freeblade. For the next forty-nine years Sigurd wandered the Imperium as a Freeblade piloting the knight Fury, as his Knight was renamed to something not indicative of the Aesir as is traditional. In this time he earned a reputation as a legendary Freeblade and the title “The Invincible” for his many great feats, such as holding the passage of Golgotha against the Mega Dread Mobs of Scarekill the Wild for three days alone and fighting though daemon hordes to rescue the Covenant of St Mary in time to prevent their sacrifice by an unknown Dark Apostle. When he returned from his time as a Freeblade Sigurd found that his father had died in battle leaving his mother pregnant and both his house and branch leaderless. Sigurd quickly took over his house and proved to be a skilled diplomat and a decent administrator, as well as a good surrogate father to his younger sister Sif. In this time Sigurd also probed himself worthy of the ancient Knight Garm, a difficult Knight that only accepts the best as pilots. After a mere two years he repalced Marshal Elric, the newest Marshal and became the Marshal of the Gauts a position he proved highly effective in, being perfectly willing to delegate to the highly skilled team of advisers that he built up. Sigurd remained the Marshal of the Gauts for seven years during which he led his Knights to many famous victories and carried out many amazing feats, of which killing the infamous Banelord-Class Warlord Titan Fafnir in single combat was the most impressive. Upon the death of Lord Marshal Torsten Sigurd won the challenges to succeed him and became the Lord Marshal of the Aesir at the age of ninety-two. In his time as Lord Marshal Sigurd has achieved many feats the most surprising of which is finally ending the ancient conflict between the Aesir and the Vanir. Lord Marshal Sigurd played a major part in the foundation of the Imperial Trust and was the first General of the Imperial Trust Guard. For the hundred years between the formation of the Imperial Trust and the end of the Warp Storm isolating it from the wider galaxy he has split his effort between modernizing Asgard, including changes such as educating Thralls and mechanizing the workforce and changing the Imperial Trust Guard from a collection of regiments from nine different worlds to a unified fighting force. Lord-Marshal Sigurd died defending Cobalt from the forces of the Daemon Prince Turoq, whose fell sorceries proved to be to much even for Sigurd and his ancient Knight-Titan. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Imperial Trust Characters